Rivals
by Aisu The Spiffy
Summary: RockForte original series shounen-ai. Forte sits alone in his room pondering what Rock said to him during the last battle.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Wow, my first shounen-ai work. Very very loosely based on the beginning of Megaman 8. Probably oneshot unless people like it. Oh, and if you're worried about the shounen-ai, Rock and Forte never actually get to see each other in it, so...

Thanks to the website Brandnew Way for insipiring me and providing the story that roughly formed a base for me. (Broken Mirrors and Blood Red Tears)

_Rivals_

Forte reclined on his simple bed, staring at the ceiling. With one white-gloved hand, he absently stroked the large purple dog that lay next to him. However, he seemed almost unconscious of the motion, his red eyes instead clouded in thought.

Finally the dog apparently noticed the purple-haired man's distraction, and nudged Forte's hand, whining slightly. Forte looked down, startled, but smiled slightly when he saw Gospel's worried look. "You're worried about me, hmn?" He scratched the dog behind the ears, still smiling sadly. "It's nothing, Gospel. Don't concern yourself. It's just..." He lowered his head, purple hair falling in such a way to completely obscure his face. "I can't forget what Rock said..."

"_Forte!" the small blue robot had yelled, his eyes shining with concern. "Why must we fight? We are not enemies!"_

_Forte had been taken aback at this statement. After all he had done to Rockman, after his betrayal of the whole Light family, Rock still believed he was a friend? How was this possible? He had managed to recover and resume the battle, but the words still echoed in his head..._

Forte shook his head. "He'd probably say that to anyone, even Wily himself. Annoying pacifist..." he muttered, but the words sounded hollow, even to himself. The boy's eyes had been so worried, as if it was his best friend standing in front of him, not the man who had betrayed him and nearly killed his creator...

"Is he just a moron who doesn't understand what I am? Does he think through sweet words, he can convert me? It doesn't make any SENSE..." Beside him, Gospel growled in agreement.

Forte smiled momentarily at the dog, then resumed his thoughts, this time silently. _What makes the least sense is... I almost believed him._ The thought nearly caused him to laugh out loud. _Me, the most advanced robot in the world, not the enemy of the one I was created to destroy? Foolishness! _He slammed one fist into the bed beside him, forcing poor Gospel to scramble out of the way. _But... If it's just foolishness... Why can't I just forget this idiocy and move on? Why can't I let go?_

He stood up suddenly, grabbing his helmet off the bedside table. "Come on, Gospel. Let's head off," he said in a curt tone of voice. _I may not understand why I feel so drawn to the boy... But I do understand that I must fight him... Until the battle ends, one way or the other, I shall fight..._

Unbidden, a thought arose to his mind. _I will fight... the one I love..._


	2. Rockman

A/N: It shall be continued! Yay! This chapter focuses on Rockman more, and also features Roll-chan! I really have nothing else to say!  
Also, to my reviwer, I have no idea where this is going. ; I only have it slightly planned out. And yes, that's what Angst/Romance means. :P (Is it wierd that all of my stories are angst/blah in category?)

Chapter Two: Rockman

Rockman floated in the greenish capsule as the light of the scanner blayed up and down his body. His eyes were closed, and he would be limp if it were not for the fluid that lifted him up. After the green light had played up and down his body a few times, the device beeped and the liquid began to drain. Rock opened his eyes slowly as his system came back online, trying to straighten his now-drenched brown hair with one hand as the capsule slid open.

A young woman in a red dress looked up from the panel she was leaning over and grinned, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her blue eyes. "Alright, nii-san, you're all clear!" she announced cheerily.

Rockman grinned. "That's good to hear, Roll-chan. I was worried that I had taken too much damage in that battle against Tenguman..." Despite his grin, an odd sadness seemed to rest in his sapphire eyes.

"Nope, just the normal scrapes and stuff. No reason to worry..." She suddenly noticed his expression and hers developed into one of concern. "Although you seem to be worried anyway... What's up, Rock-kun?"

Rock sighed. "Well... Roll-chan... what if you loved someone very much... but they hated you... and what's more, society itself was slightly against it...?"

Roll looked confused for a second, then smiled slightly and nodded. "Forte-san, right?" she asked.

Rock blushed bright red. "N-no! That's not it! It was just hypothetical!" he stammered.

Roll grinned. "Don't worry, Rock-kun. If he makes you happy, I'm fine with it." Her grin faded. "I'm just worried he'll hurt you..."

"..." Rock paused, then nodded. "He's created to destroy me... how could he love me?"

"Rock-san... you have to realize." Roll put one hand on her brother's shoulder. "Both you and he are self-teaching, not just limited by programming. Although his basic personality may partially inhibit it, it's entirely possible for him to change..."

Rock brightened slightly. "...Really?"

Roll nodded firmly. "Really, Rock-kun. I think it's actually quite likely, in fact. You're the person with who he's had the most interaction other than perhaps Wily, and what's more, he obsesses over you. Hatred and love are more similar than most would think..."

"...How do you know all this?" Rock asked curiously.

Roll smiled sadly. "Do...don't worry about it, Rock-kun. Just tell him how you feel the next time you see him... And I hope it works out for you..."

"Thank you, Roll-chan!" Rock said happily, smiling. "I should probably be going now... but you just helped me more than you could imagine..."

Roll nodded and keyed the teleport coordinates for the Robot Master's HQ into his operating system. He quickly dissolved into a beam of blue light, leaving Roll alone to contemplate her own love for the purple-haired robot...

---

A/N: Oooh, love triangle! Nothing can ever be simple for any of my heroes. Next chapter, an epic battle between rivals! Bet my 2 readers can't wait. :P


End file.
